1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to techniques that facilitate the exchange of information among computers. More particularly, the invention relates to a method, article of manufacture and apparatus for processing an electronic message on an electronic message board.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electronic message boards provide a popular forum to view or provide information on a particular topic of interest. Users of computer systems may access these electronic message boards in a window environment through the Internet or a private message board provider. Once a user accesses a particular electronic message board, the user may read existing or previously posted electronic messages on the electronic message board. The user may also post a new electronic message or respond to an existing electronic message on the electronic message board.
One problem that is associated with electronic message boards is the presence of xe2x80x9cjunk postsxe2x80x9d on electronic message boards. In other words, the electronic message boards may contain many previously posted electronic messages having no relevance to a particular topic of discussion. Such xe2x80x9cjunk postsxe2x80x9d may comprise advertisements or personal attacks upon other users. The presence of these xe2x80x9cjunk postsxe2x80x9d distracts a user from viewing more relevant electronic messages related to the particular topic of discussion on the electronic message board.
Therefore, a need exists for a method, article of manufacture and apparatus for processing electronic messages on the message board to enable a user to filter or bypass the xe2x80x9cjunk postsxe2x80x9d or other electronic messages unrelated to the topic of discussion on the message board.
The invention provides a method, article of manufacture and apparatus for processing an electronic message on an electronic message board. Specifically, the method comprises establishing a message rating for an electronic message to be posted by a first user on an electronic message board and adjusting the message rating in response to feedback or comments from a second user. The degree of the rating adjustment is dependent upon a user rating of the second user.
In another embodiment, a method for determining a user rating of a first user posting an electronic message board is provided. The method comprises establishing a user rating of a first user and adjusting the user rating of the first user in response to feedback from a second user, where the degree of the rating adjustment is dependent upon the user rating of the second user.
An apparatus comprising a memory and a central processing unit (CPU) is also provided. The memory stores an electronic message board program. The CPU performs a method upon executing the electronic message board program retrieved from the memory. The method performed comprises establishing a message rating for an electronic message to be posted by a first user on an electronic message board, and adjusting the message rating in response to feedback from a second user. The degree of the rating adjustment is dependent upon a user rating of the second user.
Additionally, a computer readable medium storing a software program is provided, where the software program, when executed by a computer, causes a central processing unit (CPU) to perform a method. In one embodiment of the computer readable medium, the method comprises establishing a message rating for an electronic message to be posted by a first user on an electronic message board, and adjusting the message rating in response to feedback from a second user. The degree of the rating adjustment is dependent upon a user rating of the second user. In another embodiment of the computer readable medium, the method comprises establishing a user rating of a first user and adjusting the user rating of the first user in response to feedback from a second user. The degree of the rating adjustment is dependent upon the user rating of the second user.